Because of a Threat
by MiharuChan
Summary: When the King of Hyrule recieves a threat on his country and daughter he makes some choices that, lets just say, Zelda isn't too happy with.


Lame title, I know. I couldn't think of anything, so sue me. :P  
  
I haven't written a fic in a while *looks at her past fics and realizes her last one is dated 2001*. Make that a LOOOOONG while... O_o; This is my first Zelda fic. ^.^ I've been wanting to do one for awhile now and now I am. Yay me! :P So, far this is from Zelda POV... this might change in later chapters but I guess you'll just have to see what happens. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything having to do with Zelda... but I will own Link someday!! XD *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Because of a Threat  
  
Chapter 1: Turned around  
  
The Hero of Time. When the sages told us that the green-clad little boy who barged into my courtyard one day was actually the hero of legends, I had to say I was little more than surprised. According to the sages this ichild/i traveled into the future, skipping seven years of his life, and saved our country from the ultimate evil of which is Ganon. The seventh sage then sent the hero back to his time to live the years he lost... or so they say.   
  
My father was thrilled with the news of the hero's appearance. The fact the he showed up during my fathers reign filled him with a sense of pride and power. At first I feared that fathers new found confidence would lead him to challenge neighboring countries but so far this hasn't been an issue. That could be due to the fact that the hero was almost never in Hyrule. He was always off traveling and having adventures.   
  
I guess that comes with being THE hero.  
  
When he actually DID visit our country he almost never came to the palace. He stayed in the Kokiri Forest, around those he grew up with. There are rumors of him visting the daughter of Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, and of a possible courting going on between the two but I chose to ignore the rumors.  
  
Who knows how much truth is in the gossip of the kitchen maids, anyway?  
  
Well, wherever he traveled it was seldom to the castle. Which is why I was so surprised to see him dinning with my father when I came down to supper.  
  
The dinning hall is one of the grandest rooms in the castle. The walls are covered in tapestry and the great table that stretches across the room was covered in a decorative cloth and countless elaborate candles that would make anyone gasp. Father, dressed in his normal royal attire, sat in a gaint chair at the far end of the table. The hero, still wearing the green tunic I first saw him in (expect bigger of course), was seated on the side of the table in the chair closest to the king. I came down in one of my simplier dresses: bright pink top and a lavender skirt with two pink stripes on the bottom. When I entered the room father looked up and greeted me.  
  
"Zelda", my father called in the voice of one whos had one too many sips of wine, "Come! Greet our guest!"  
  
Company? With my father already a bit tipsy on his wine? I could feel trouble brewing. "Its good to see you, sir Hero of Time." I said with a false smile and a graceful curtsy that comes with years of practice.  
  
"Uh... its Link. My name is Link." He said sounding almost embarassed at having corrected me.  
  
"Link, then." I replyed with a warm smile in hopes of putting him at ease. I hate awkward meals. I then joined them at the table sitting across from the hero- er... Link as the servants brought in more food than we could ever possibley eat.  
  
"So, as I was saying," My father began as he took a big bite out of the pile of food set before him. "I'm pleased that you accepted my invitation to the castle. With you off on your journeys all of the time I'm surprised that you even come to Hyrule at all." Oh, so, thats why Link was here.  
  
Link sort of shugged, looking uncomfortable. "Well... uh... I have been a little busy as of late. ...I'm sorry." I was surprised at his shyness. I always pictured the hero of legends to be a great strong man... kind of like my father. But here he was, bearly getting a word out without a studder. I guess being in the presence of the king can do that to you.  
  
My father threw his head back and let out a hardy laugh that came from the pit of his belly. "Oh, my boy. Theres no need to appologize!" He slapped Link hard on the back as a friendly jester, causing Link to jerk forward and almost spit out the wine he was drinking. I covered my mouth to hold in my giggle. No wonder why Link was so nervous around my father!  
  
Father continued laughing and Link tried to straighten up in his seat. He looked so uncomfortable and kept glancing back at my father as if he were afraid of being hit again. Picture that! The Hero of Time cowering before my drunken father! I couldn't help but let out a little giggle but quickly slapped my hand over my mouth to hide my rudeness. Hearing my outburst, Link then glance up at me and his eyes locked with mine. At first he looked worried but then his mouth broke into this huge almost wild grin, as if just realizing the comedy of the situation. Then he started laughing, too. His laugh wasn't deep like fathers or awkward or forced, like I imagined it would be. Its was as if he finally was at ease in the palace and he just let himself go. The laughter was contangious and I soon found myself joining in, gripping my sides as my body shook with each giggle. What a spectical we must have been!  
  
We were laughing still even as one of the servants bursted into the room, looking distressed. "Your highness! Your highness!" He called, waving some sort of paper in his hand.  
  
My father, finally noticing the servants presense, stopped his laughter abruptly. "What is it?! What is so important that you must interupt me during my meal?!" My father replied with venom in his voice. The sudden mood swing caused Link and I to stop our laughter. Link looked confused at my fathers anger but I understood. Father didn't like to be interupted, especially by someone so much lower than he. I hoped, for the servants sake, that this was something important.  
  
"Your highness, sir." The servant knealed low, remembering his place."Two of the guards at the gates were found dead, sire."  
  
"What?!" My father shouted, standing up. He looked angry and just a little bit worried. I mean, sure our guards aren't the best in the world but two found dead was a big deal. My eyes searched the room, worriedly, wondering if whatever killed the guards was already somewhere in the castle. Link seemed to have the same idea because he too looked around the room and began to draw his sword that I hadn't noticed was with him.  
  
"We believe that whoever killed them, sir, is already gone. But they left this." The servant stood up and handed the paper that he was holding to my father. My father snatched the paper away and began reading it. His face turned an angry crimson as he read and when he was through he crumpled the paper in his hands.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He fumed. "Hyrule does not take well to threats!"  
  
"What does it say, sir?" Link asked in a serious tone. I was glad he did ask because I knew I would never be able to.  
  
"These dirty murderers are threatening me!" My father gestered at the paper. "They say if I don't give up Hyrule and its princess then they wont hessitate to take them by force!" Father then let use of his colorful vocabulary as he paced about the room. Give up Hyrule AND its princess?? I understood why they wanted Hyrule, this was a prosperous country, but what would they want with me? I pictured them sneaking into my room at night and stealing me as I slept. Who would stop them? Obviously the guards ment nothing to them since they already killed two.  
  
Why must all of the bad guys always steal the princess? Couldn't they think of anything new?!  
  
The letter angered me more than anything. Did they think us cowards? And they talked as if I, too, were but a piece of land! Did they think that just because I was a princess I would go without any trouble? I fumed with those thoughts as I griped the sides of my chair until my knuckles turned white.  
  
"Hurry!" My father shouted to the ever present servant. "Go and tell the rest of the guards to be posted at every enterence to the castle. Don't let anything through!" The servant nodded, bowed low and left again. My father went back to pacing. Then he stopped and came over to me as I still sat at the table. "Oh, Zelda. What am I going to do with you?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me up with him. "You're my only heir, I can't let those murderers take you!"  
  
"But they wont take me, father." I tried to reasure him. I hated to see him worried like this when I was so used to seeing him strong. "I'll stay in the castle and-"  
  
"No." My father interupted. "As long as you're in the castle you wont be safe. If only there was some place where you could stay. I would send you to one of our allied countries but I don't even know where these threatening murders are from! I could be sending you right to the enemy!" He squeezed my hands tightly causing me to grimace under his grasp.  
  
"Why not send her to the safest place in Hyrule?"  
  
"Impa?!" I gasped in surprised as I turned around to see my nurse maid and friend. How long had she been standing there? She probably heard the whole thing and we not once noticed her presense!  
  
"What is this place of which you speak, Impa?" My father said with skeptisim in his voice. It wasn't that he didn't trust Impa, he had to to put me in her care since I was a child, but if he didn't know of a place than how could she?  
  
"Why, with the one you trust the most, sir!" I could hear the smile in her voice even though he face was as stern as stone. "To live with your beloved Hero of Time!"  
  
I could feel the color drain from my face. Live... with... Link....? I glance over at him. His face looked as shocked as I felt.   
  
"Impa," I began, in a pleading tone. "You can't be ser-"  
  
"Thats perfect!" My father interupted in triump. "He could protect her and he lives far enough away from the castle that my daughter would be subjected to the danger!" What was father talking about? Was he so drunk that he couldn't think straight? I couldn't stay with Link, I hardly even knew him! And I've never lived outside the castle before. Sure I've gone traveling to allied countries to keep up alliences but that was just a visit!  
  
"But father!" I said, trying to come up with a good arguement. "What about Link's travels?" Perfect! If Link weren't home then he couldn't protect me! No way father would make me stay then.  
  
"Nonesence! I'm sure Link would be more than happy to look after you. Isn't that right, boy?" My father replied turning to Link with a smile. Oh great, and now hes what... my babysitter?  
  
"Well... I... uh..." Link stammered, his shyness returning.  
  
"Then its settled! I'll go and find a carriage to take you there. Quickly go and pack your things." My father grinned, happy that his plan... Impa's plan was working out. So, now I was being forced apon Link who didn't even want me with him. As if things weren't bad enough now I'm a burden to a man I don't even know!  
  
"Sire, if I may make a suggestion." Impa inquired. "I believe a carriage would be too obvious. How do we know if the enemy isn't already watching the castle?" She had a good point. "Hero, you rode your horse here, correct?" He nodded. "Good, then when you leave Zelda will ride off with you. If your horse can support two people that is... and if the king approves?"  
  
My father nodded.  
  
"Good, good." Impa smiled a ghost of a smile. "Princess, come with me. We must get you a cloak to wear for your ride and a small bag to pack a few nessisities. Link, why don't you go down to the stables and get your horse ready? The princess and I will meet you down there. The sooner we leave the better." With that Impa dragged me off to my room. I didn't protest because, frankly, I was too shocked to speak.  
  
The next thing I knew I was in a dark heavy cloak with a bag under my arm, tredging through the stables guided by Impa. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe my father would send me off like this. I shook my head as if to clear it and stumbled, almost tripping over my long cloak.  
  
When we reached the back of the stables I saw that Link was already there, mounted on his horse. Without a word Impa helped me up on the back of his mount. When settled behind Link I made sure my small bag, containing an extra pair of clothes, a night dress, hair brush and a book I snuck in, was between us. It was bad enough that we'd be leaving on the same horse but I didn't want our bodies pressed together, too. I still had my dignity, if nothing else.  
  
I gave one last look at Impa. Even though I was angry with her for suggesting this I would still miss her dearly. She smiled up at me and my throat clenched. No, I wasn't going to cry, not like this. I quickly turned away from her. Link turned his head back to me as if asking if I was ready to go. I nodded and pulled my hood over my head so that my face was completely hidden.  
  
We began to ride. I put my arms around Link's waist to keep myself from falling off the horse. I didn't expect the horse to go so fast. I listened as the horse's hoofs clattered across the stone walkway leading from the castle. The cold wind whipped at my hands, the only part of my body that wasn't covered by my cloak. It must be getting dark, I didn't notice before but it wouldn't make a difference now. With the hood over my head I couldn't see a thing, anyway.   
  
Almost too soon I heard the sound of the drawbridge going down. This is it. Once I get passed the bridge there would be no turning back. I would have to stay with some unknown man, away from Impa and my father while he had to fight a battle alone. When would I ever see everyone again? Would I ever see them?  
  
As the horse galloped over the wooden bridge the tears did come. I burried my face in Link's back as the sobs rang through my body. Gripping him as the tears streamed down my face and the sound of my sobs grew louder and louder.  
  
Who cares about dignity, anyway?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! First chapter! That was longer than I thought it would be... I started this in church btw. I had the idea for this fic for a while now and I just felt like writting. So, I did a few paragraphs there and finished the rest at home. It didn't turn out how I orginally planed it but I still like it... so far... Who knows what'll happen in up comming chapters?   
  
Well, I sure don't, I'm making this up as I go! :D (Which is a first for me!!)  
  
Oh yeah, PLEASE review. How would I know if you like it if you don't? And I'm open to suggestions but please keep the heartless flames to yourself. ^_^ Thank you. 


End file.
